Sparks that fly
by kikusashi
Summary: Charlie is captured but she will not break! Not for anyone but Sebastian...
1. Chapter 1

_This story breaks of where Charlie has gotten captured by the militia and helt by Monroe to convince her mother to work for him._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She was magnificent. She had fire and determination that others lacked. Her mother was whimpering and the boy stod with arms down at hers ide. They were defeated. She was not.

"Mother no….." She showed anger and contemp for the mother she had not seen for yars. She had been prepared to sacrifice herself and he silently admired her bravery and the way her mind had quickly figured out how to manipulate the situation. To bad her mother had not been as smart.

"I see we have a deal" The word were spoken to Rachel but his eyes was on the girl. Her fire showed in her stanse and the daggers she shoot the entire room.

"Yes. Yes Bass we have a deal. Leave my children alone and I will do whatever you want me to do!" She begged and pleaded. It disgusted him. Looking at the girl he saw a reflection of his own feeling for Rachel there. Good, the girl keept pleasing him beyond imagination. He feelt a stirring he had not feelt in years. An ache that had not been satisfied ever. She was truly a find, and she was his!

* * *

Charlie could hardly contain her feelings as her weak mother gave in so quick it gave her a headache. Weakness was something she had learned to ignore along the way there. She casted a glanse toward the leader of the fearsome militia and the man who had haunted her dreams for some time. He was not what she had expected. She had thought an older man than this. He looked quite young and muscular. The eyes had been on her for during the exchange earlier and they sparkled with humor and something more. He intrigued her, a man like this would have drawn her in had this not been the man responsible for all things bad in her family.

"Bring him down to the cells.." he nodded toward Danny, still with his eyes locked in hers. "…Mrs Mathisson to the lab, she has work to do"

"And the girl?" the sadist spoke and the greed in his voice made chills run down her spine.

"The yellow room" his demand made the soldier startle and his reaction gave her a frown as her family was taken away.

* * *

She was show into a room as clean and lovely as anything in a postcard. Confused by her treatment she was careful not to get to comfortable. Whitout her knife she feelt naked and vunerable.

A woman entered and quickly demanded she give her her clothes.

Short and about 35 she would have been easy to subbdue but she just laughed when she noticed Charlie was about to refuse and simply said it was her or the guard right outside the door. So she got naked for real and it was the first time in forever that she wasn´t shivering when she took her clothes of. The room was warm because of the fire giving the room it´s red hue glow.

Walking over to the massive bed she was about to grab the sheet to cover herself when the door closed behind her. She had not heard it open and she startled and turned giving the intruder full view of her body.

"Now this a man finds a lot more pleasant a greeting than a sword"

* * *

**Authors note**

**Just threw this together as I loved their chemistry however brief. Bare with me and I will try go get more up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She frose as he said those words. She tried but could not move a muscle. Regarding her naked state she suddenly did not feel naked or shy. She feelt powerful. She saw the effect her body had on one of the most powerfull men she had ever met, one of the most powerful men in the world. And she loved it. His gaze travelled down her body like a caress and as his pupills dialated and fists clenched she knew the power she had over _him. _

Loosening her stanse she placed one hand on her hip as if this was a daily occurence for her.

"Well general, those are the only options a girl has these days." she replied.

His eyes shot up and met hers. A smile fought in the corner of his mouth as he thought about her comeback.

"They are, aren´t they. Never really thought about that before." He reached out a ahand as if to touch her but changed his mind and let it drop. Instead he mimiced her and relaxed as he starded unbuttoning his jacket.

"Then how would you have chosen if given the options." He asked as his jacket came of giving her a view of his muscled forearms in white rolled up linnen.

He was even more impressed that the girl had not made another move towards the sheet lying there to cover up. She was giving his inspection full access to her body without shame or pretense. It was more that he could have hoped for. Placing her in the yellow room was a whim. He had feelt a spark, something had passed between them downstairs and he had wanted to see what it was. He had no need for unwilling women. He had pleanty of offers not only from the single ones but the married ones as well and a mistress waiting for him each night just down the hall. She was the daughter and the niece of the enemy and he had seen her when she was no higher that his kneecap. But she had him enthralled and he wanted more.

* * *

She was far from an expert but she knew what was going on. He was not there there to torture or question her. He had other plans and she would not lie to herself and deny her curiosity. She wanted to know what it was that drew her to him. Why she feelt more respect for this man, this monster then she did for her own mother. Sex was not unknown to her. In a world where you had to grab hapiness with both hands people were not as shy around a young girl as they would have been before the blackout. But she had yet to experience anything along the lines herself.

"Will you give me the option?" She evaded the question not wanting to give him knowleage about her state of mind regarding him.

"Probably not" he said as he sat down on the bed. His gaze once again travelling down to her stomach and then even further. It burned a trail along her skin and she had trouble containing a shiver of pleasure at the thought of his hands doing the same travelling.

The situation was bizarre. In a room so beautifully decorated and warm she had only ever dreamed about it before, she was conversing naked with the man responsible for her fathers death and so many others and her first instinct wasnot to kill him or event o sheild herself. No, she fantasiesed about entierly other things that he could do to her and she feelt no shame about it.

His body was firm and muscular as he leaned back on his elbows on the bed giving her some of the same access to gaze as she had given him. And she took it. Thighs in black trousers and a chest in thin white linnen he was an impressive male specimen and she was overcome with want for him. It scared her. She had never experienced the swirl of muscle spasms she now had in her stomach before. Was this lust? Did this man almost twice her age and her enemy make her feel what no man had made her feel before?

"But the thought of you dressed in nothing but the sword does give me some ideas" this time his smile hit her with so much force she had to draw in breath to handle her own reaction to him.

The sharp intake of air made her feel giddy and thats when she knew for sure. She wanted him.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**I know there might be spelling errors. English is not my first language and the word program just refuses to switch languages. If anyone wants to edit for me you can contact me.**


End file.
